


A Whole New Family

by downdeepinside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a work by consulting-homosexual, Cuddles, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Sherlock, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downdeepinside/pseuds/downdeepinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a work by consulting-homosexual (link in the notes).</p><p>A pregnant Sherlock is an emotional Sherlock, and watching 'Aladdin' with his daughter and blogger is all a bit too much for him. Cuddles and weepy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all; this is mpreg (so be careful) and I do not own Sherlock or the characters.
> 
> I can't work out how to insert hyperlinks or anything (because I'm a noob) so here is the (rather wonderful) piece by consulting-homosexual that inspired this fic: http://consulting-homosexual.tumblr.com/post/54120582574/sherlock-tends-to-get-a-bit-emotional-when-hes
> 
> (The title is inspired by 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin and Misha is my take on a girl version of Hamish)

Aladdin reaches his hand out to Jasmine, a large grin on his face, and the two jump onto a magical flying carpet. He tells the princess he can show her the world and Misha, the six year old daughter of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, jumps up onto the sofa (she has about as much regard for the proper use of furniture as her father) and claps her hands in delight. The carpet rushes up into a cloud and bounces around in a way that’s so absurd John nearly laughs out loud, however he restrains for his both his daughter’s sake, and his husband’s – who is currently leaning heavily against his shoulder (probably asleep again) and carrying a perfectly formed baby bump.

Jasmine joins in with the singing, her voice really rather screechy and making John sourly miss Flynn Rider – the only Disney character smart enough to question why everyone was singing. It wasn’t that he objected to cheesy Disney films, exactly, it was more that he resented the fact that he’d watched so many with Misha that by this point he actually knew the words off by heart to entire opening sequences, as well as having (in one massively embarrassing moment) actually referenced Peter Pan while on a case with Sherlock.

The screen shows a man working on the Sphinx and John cracks a smile, aware what’s about the happen, before barking a laugh as the nose tumbles to the ground. He shakes his head in amusement before turning down to Sherlock, hoping not to have woken or irritated the overly-hormonal man.

He finds the consulting detective staring raptly at the screen and blinking quickly, in a clear effort to fight the tears that made his eyes sparkle in the early evening light.

“Sherlock?”

He keeps his voice low, just above a whisper as the sound of hooves is heard coming from the telly. Sherlock blinks some more before wiping his eyes quickly, still not looking at John.

“Just watch the bloody movie, John.”

John raised an eyebrow; aware of Sherlock’s tendency to resort to what he calls ‘John’s filthy sailor language’ when upset. He flicks his eyes to the screen as Aladdin pulls an apple from the tree and he hears a distinct hitch in Sherlock’s breath before the man shuffles in a little closer to John, causing the doctor to automatically wrap an arm round his shoulders and squeeze a little tighter than strictly necessary. The magic carpet, thankfully now nearing the end of its on-screen time, swoops low near a pond and the love-struck couple look into it, smiling affectionately and taking each other’s hand. Sherlock bats at his eyes again and Misha flops onto her bum, causing the sofa to make a little _puff_. The screen shows the two lovers sitting on top of a building and, not particularly interested to see if the couple have anything else to say, John switches the telly off.

Sherlock continues to stare at the blank screen, a few tears now trickling down his cheeks, and John forces himself to look away and instead focus on his daughter – who seems completely oblivious to her grown-man of a father crying quietly in the corner over a children’s film.

“Right, Misha, I think it’s time for bed, love.”

Misha flinches in surprise, her mind being torn from whatever fairy-land it had been in, and looks up at John with wide eyes. “But,”

“No buts,” John gives Sherlock another squeeze before standing up and holding a hand out to his daughter, “Bed. Come on, if you don’t complain I might read to you.”

***

Half an hour and two chapters of _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_ later John rubs his back, pressing a light kiss to Misha’s cheek and wishing her a goodnight as he pulls his old bedroom door shut and creeps down the stairs. Sherlock is still sat on the sofa, though now he’s shifted so his cheek rests against the armrest and his hand cups his large stomach. He looks up to John, red rims surrounding his sea-green eyes, and frowns. “Harry Potter? Again?”

John chuckles lightly, “I’m just worried how disappointed she’ll be when she turns eleven and doesn’t receive a letter from Hogwarts.”

Sherlock smiles, his eyes glistening, before some thought or other clearly crosses his mind and his bottom lip trembles. Internally, John loudly swears. On the outside he merely frowns sympathetically, closing the small distance between himself and Sherlock and lightly rubbing the man’s shoulder as he perches on the sofa, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Sherlock sighs and shrugs, shifting (well, hauling) himself up into a sitting position so John can lean further back on the sofa without having to take care to avoid his partner’s protruding stomach. He rubs his eyes again with the heel of his hands and smiles a small self-deprecating smile, “It’s ridiculous.”

The doctor makes a placating humming sound and extends his arms towards Sherlock in an invitation. “If you’re sure.”

Sherlock sniffs before shuffling round, snuggling into John’s inviting arms and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. John leans back a little, guiding Sherlock down with him, and they end up in a messy sprawl of limps lying across the sofa, Sherlock’s head resting heavily on John’s chest.

After a while Sherlock sighs loudly again and John shakes his head of his own thoughts, looking down, “What is it?”

Sherlock strains his head to meet John’s eyes and licks his lips, “Good film.”

“Aladdin?”

Sherlock looks away sheepishly, letting his head fall back down. One of his hands sneaks up and flicks John in the ear affectionately, dragging a giggle from both the detective and his blogger. Just as John is resigning himself to a night lying on the sofa Sherlock shoots up and smiles, eyes wide;

“Can we watch it again?”

John smirks and reaches for the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are like cakes and macaroons to me, and I have to recommend you check out consulting-homosexual's tumblr :-)


End file.
